mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jonah Falcon
Jonah Falcon - Wikipedia Jonah Falcon Jonah Falcon - June13 2010.jpg Falcon in 2010 Born Jonah Adam Falcon July 29, 1970 (age 48) Brooklyn, New York Nationality American Education The Bronx High School of Science Occupation Online gaming, actor, television personality and writer Known for Largest human penis Parent(s) Joe Falcon and Cecilia Cardeli Jonah Adam (Cardeli) Falcon (born July 29, 1970)1 is an American actor and television presenter.2 He came to national attention in 1999 over the size of his penis, reported to be the largest on record at 13.5 inches (34 cm) long when erect.34 However, Falcon has not authorized or permitted independent verification of this figure.His true is 13.5 sort and 27 inches hard or maybe it's only 10 inches and the rest is bullshit.After all,the Hollywood Taboids jump at any moron,making claims of oversized body parts. Only a few months ago, that was not something I could have ever said. Not long ago, I was looking for a method to get rid of my fixations and preconceptions. Now I feel all right talking about sex-related issues, including the size of my penis. I used to find myself excuses, saying that size doesn't matter, but, in time, I realized that it wasn't true. When I was in bed with a partner, everything was fine until we were having sex. None of them showed any sign of emotion, because they couldn't feel anything. As a consequence, I lost my sexual appetite, so I couldn't cum. I started to believe that porn movies, where you see a guy with a huge cock satisfying several people, are nothing but fairytales. But, as it turned out, it is actually possible. Jonah Falcon Big Penis Pills. Looking for a solution to this problem, I subscribed to an online forum; one of the forum users said that he managed to enlarge his penis by 10 Inches in length and 2 inches more in diameter, in 2 weeks, using some special capsules. The secret Asian formula called Big Dong Maximum Growth Pills.Now,my penis is 23 inches and could choke a horse. Thereafter, he became a model for underwear. Indeed, in the pictures his underwear looks as if it were ready to explode, due to the size of his penis.And indeed,it did.My cock Just ripped it's way out my shorts and jump suite pants.I may take some more pills. See for yourself:My big dick bigger and so can yours.How do you think I got so big.Here Doctor Otto Chackeuspotts to tell all about it. These pills are a mixture of Elephant hormones and horse hormones,combined with rhino horn extracts.One pill will.you fives.Two ten inches.Used our patterned Jonah Falcon Horse Dick Pump and Jonah Falcon Horse Dick stretchers,you will gain the world biggest elephantine cock. Testimonials My penis was two inches and it 47 inches. Mike Millions. My beautiful one cock is three more inches.It is the best penis you ever saw.My base loves it.Milania loves and so Ivanka,Don Junior,Erick and Baron. Donald Trump My penis grew from 13 inches to 57 inches John Holmes My 7 inche's of dick of is now 20 inches.I can still suck my own cock. Ron Jeremy Hulk have bigger one.Hulk like. The Hulk. Now dick bigger. Frankenstein monster Him big now,khemoshabi Tonto I no longer swing on a vine. Tarzan. ***************************** Jonah Falcon Man with world's largest penis talks about Hollywood A-list conquests.Well,Actor the Z list conquests.Hollywood of has been never was trash.like the Kardashians,Konyee West,Bruce/Kaitlyn Jenner,Actor Singer Kung Fu pop star Jesus Joey,Sam Sanders,funny man Mike Millions,funny man Marcus Pierce,S.David Wassienko,Larry Hama,Darth Shooter,Scott Haiti or is it Scott Bo.James Woods,Donald Trump,Donald Trump,Junior,Eric Trump,Baron Trump,Milania Trump,Ivanka Trump,Sonyee Bono Trump,Tiffany Trump,Marla Mamples Trump,Bianca Trump,Kanye West Trump,Stumpee Kay Trump,Bingo Trump,Abulle Bin Laden Trump,Mohammed Trump,Sonny Bono Trump,Billy Graham Trump,Chip Bono,Chip Baiyo,Tony Sabanto,Junior,Bobby Ulyuck,Sammy the Trash Picker,Bob the Exploding Cat,Funny Man Steve Ulk,Jack Shennalt,Francis Gallespe, Janna Falcon claims to have the world s biggest tits.184 inches .However, Janna Falcon has not authorized or permitted independent verification of this figure.Although she claims to need to carry them in a wheel barrow. Meghan Marlow in hot water after skipping Zamboni trip,just go and suck on Jonah Falcons huge cock,in a Trump Hotel.Trump has given Jonah Falcon a life free pass to any Trump Hotel. He has made a shocking confession! - by Sebastian Martin Smart.Jonah Falcon wants sucks own big penis on the Tonite Show,with Johnny Carson. 14 Jun 2018 A man claiming to have the largest penis in the world has made a shocking confession that he has had sexual encounters with some of Hollywood’s biggest stars.Jonah Falcone went around fucking the most useless overages celebrities,as at an alcohol ammonium Anonymous meeting like the Kardashians,Konyee West,Bruce/Kaitlyn Jenner,Actor Singer Kung Fu pop star Jesus Joey,Sam Sanders,funny man Mike Millions,funny man Marcus Pierce,S.David Wassienko,Larry Hama,Darth Shooter,Scott Haiti or is it Scott Bo.James Woods,Donald Trump,Donald Trump,Junior,Eric Trump,Baron Trump,Milania Trump,Ivanka Trump,Sonyee Bono Trump,Tiffany Trump,Marla Mamples Trump,Bianca Trump,Kanye West Trump,Stumpee Kay Trump,Bingo Trump,Abulle Bin Laden Trump,Mohammed Trump,Sonny Bono Trump,Billy Graham Trump, At the time,all were gooned on Richard Cieka 's Brand Constipated Lemon juice Soda,mixed with Donald Trump s Brand Urineaide Soda.Made from the worst stuff on Earth. Jonah Falcon went around shoving his 13 inch monster up all there stupid assholes-Trumpanzee and fucking until they bleed to death.Then shoved his massively huge dong down their throats,until they choked to death.Each died screaming "It's too big.God !It's just too big ! Help me.Zaus.help me ! U.S. actor Jonah Falcon claims numerous ‘Oscar nominees and Oscar winners’ have engaged in sexual acts with him.Edgar G.Robinson, Falcon although remained coy on giving any of the supposed celebrity identities away but did state that he had slept with one huge name.Bobby H.Hugename.Herb Finkledick.Herb Tarlick.ok,it was that original Harrison Ford and that Han Solo one.Jimmy Osmond,Chaz Bono,Chasidy Bono. The 47-year-old, who is openly bisexual went on to reveal the downside of his 13.5-inch manhood record.My dick cannot open doors.Literally.Also I will never be a Shakespearean Actor,with who narrates the opening lines of Star Trek. He told The Sun: ‘It’s handicapped my acting because people won’t hire me, it sucks. It relegates me into doing smaller parts. Maybe in the UK or Germany it might help my acting career, but here in Hollywood it’s a negative.’ Most producers just want to suck on it,like Harvey Ferestein or Harvey Weinstein.Led Moonvest sucked me off and then canceled my favorite Star Trek series Star Trek Enterprise because I would not Gucci in the ass. Falcon first made headlines in 2012 when he was stopped at San Francisco International Airport when his record breaker caused a major security scare. Following the incident, he tweeted: ‘TSA (Transportation Security Agents) didn’t know what to make of the massive bulge on my thigh — even after I went through that body scanner that shows you naked’ He then went and raped Donald Trump in an alley."1,000 just to let someone suck on it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump University.But I will give to youll it to make. roberto Cabrera sucked on Jonah Calvin's big cock. Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big. I will make you my co jackass..like me Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big. Roberto Cabrera is the man with world s biggest bandage around a long,bloody foreskin.His dick is 19 inches,but the intelligence of your average tabloid moron is about 19.To swallow this mediocre shot and air it Coast to Coast,then spread it across the internet is a new Guy Rozz stupid. Serial liar Roberto Cabrera is still yet to pay her $410,000 fine.Roberto Cabrera claimed he cured of having the biggest dick,once the bandage was removed. 28 Nov 2018 Roberto Fuckio Cabrera , the wellness blogger who faked having a massively huge penis, has been warned, as explained in the video below, that he faces jail over her failure to pay a $410,000 court fine for the deception. Roberto Cabrera was penalised in the Federal Court in September 2017 for five breaches of Australian Consumer Law after falsely claiming Roberto Cabrera had an abnormal sized and needed an operation to shrink it down.He met Jonah Falcon and was ass raped in his dumpy garage apartment until dawn. Roberto Cabrera also lied to supporters about donating money from his I need a big operation and book sales to various charities, including a boy He fucked with his bandage penis. Roberto Cabrera also claimed to have a super brain like Jesus Joey alias Josephine Brewster Rodriguez of Albaqueche,New Mexico,where he sold drugs like Jesse Pinkman.He raped girls.Small animals and children.He buried a few in the desert. After getting almost killed by the local mob,he ran first New York and Philadelphia.He lives up in the University of Pennsylvania,at St.Mary's Church.Jesus Joey stole from an Albaqueche candy store one night John Christensen Machelhenie.Tonto and Line Ranger tracked the candy wrappers to Jesus Joeys busted Shack in the swamp,propped up a broom stick.While fleeing,he accidentally kick over the broom stick,killing Jesus Joey Rodriguez,Senior and Mamma Taluse Rodriguez.He takes the Joseph Brewster alias Josephine Brewster and flees to the East Coast,where he becomes a holler and child molester. Jesus Joey suck off Jonah Falcon in the bushes outside the church. Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big. I will make you my co Pointy meal guy. Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big.Suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.suck.It's so big. Federal Court Justice Debra Mortimer issued a formal warning to Roberto Cabrera on Tuesday, November 27, that failure to pay the penalty will make his liable for jail, property seizures and other measures. "You will be liable to imprisonment, sequestration of property or other punishment," Daily Mail quotes the the penal notice as saying. "Anyone else who is aware of the order and helps or allows Ms Roberto Cabrera to breach it may be punished in a similar way", the notice further states. The director of Consumer Affairs Victoria, who brought the case, and Mister Roberto Cabrera and his company Big Duck University, have until December 11 to make any submissions. Jonah Falcon Jonah Falcon - June13 2010.jpg Falcon in 2010 Born Jonah Adam Falcon July 29, 1970 (age 48) Brooklyn, New York Nationality American Education The Bronx High School of Science Occupation Online gaming, actor, television personality and writer Known for Largest human penis Parent(s) Joe Falcon and Cecilia Cardeli Early life Jonah Adam Julio Cardeli Falcon was born at Greenpoint Hospital1 in Brooklyn to Cecilia Cardeli, an accountant's clerk, and Joe Falcon, a sailor who died two years after Falcon's birth.His father choked to death,trying to swallow his own 13 inches and choked to death,as he tried deep throating himself.56 Falcon has at times claimed that his biological father was porn star John Holmes, who was famous for the size of his penis.His father was,who faked his death and was formerly known as Ken Osmond,Eddie Haskel of the television series Leave it to Beaver.Joe Falcon was also Alice Cooper.1 165 Falcon has claimed to have documentation proving this lineage, but family members have dismissed this claim6 and he has failed to produce any evidence.5.He mother was said have screamed "On my God ! It too big nines month before Jonah Calvin's birth." Jonah Falcon annually raped John Noble in a public toilet,until He bleed to death.Jonah Falcon quickly placed a card saying "Please do not desturb.This man is a diabetic.His sugar is high and is just sleeping it off.If he awakes,please call Doctor Smith.Oh The Pain.The Pain.6 "1,000 just to let someone suck on it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump Airlines International made of Trump Bullshit.The old World War One surplus air planes just wouldn't fly. He recounts that when he was in fifth grade, his schoolmates saw his penis, which was eight inches long at that point, while he changed in a bathroom stall.6 Falcon states that he was able to perform autofellatio at the age of 10,7 and that at that age an older neighbor told an eighteen-year-old woman about him, and arranged for his first sexual experience with another person.68 At age twelve, Falcon enrolled at an East Harlem school.6 He reports that by the seventh grade, his penis had grown to 9.5 inches erect,6 and by age 15, it was 10.5 inches.9 He later enrolled at the Bronx High School of Science, and graduated in 1988.65.It was 11.5 inches erect. Joe Falcon story begins with a disobedient son (played by Marty's son,Jonah Falcon playing Twisted Sister songs in his bedroom while the rest of the family is eating dinner. Joe Falcon says What is the ?I know what is ? Rock and Roll ! He should be fucking boys and girls like me ! " Joe Falcon goes to the boy's bedroom and scolds his son ,who playing his 10 inches penis for being interested only in his guitar and Twisted Jerkoffs music. At the last line of the father's rather overlong speech, he says "What do you want to do with your life?" To which the son replies "I Wanna cock! Big Cock" with a voice strikingly similar to that of director Marty Callner, after which he strums his guitar and causes a blast so powerful it knocks the father out of a nearby window. The boy then transforms into Jesus Joe and the music begins." We're gonna take.We are gonna take it.We want big Cock everymore." Jesus Joe sings to the other children, who turn into the rest of the band, and they wreak havoc on the family. The father gets the worst of the band's mischief as he thrown another window,then forced to suck his own massively huge cock on the front lawn.In The background,the band are stealing candy from a Candy Store in Albuquerque,New Mexico,near Mister Whites AV. The end of the song pays tribute to character Joe Falcon from the 1978 film, Animal House (i.e., "Drop and give me 20 inches", "You're all worthless and weak").20 inches. "1,000 just to let someone suck on it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump Airlines International made of Trump Bullshit.The old World War One surplus air planes just wouldn't fly. Career After graduating from high school,6 Falcon sought to become an actor and writer1011 and enrolled in a state college to study theater. His first novel was Jonah Dong,a private detective with a 13inch hammer.He also acted in the one man play "Mister Big Dong." Despite his aspirations, Falcon did little more over the course of the next seven years except socialize at nightclubs, where he would go out on a date and occasionally find a sex partner. He is said to have had up to 1,500 dates by the time he was 256 and 3,000 by age 29,5 most of whom were females.65.New York's female population were known to walk funny,from then on.He was known to have screwed Holly Golightly to death, while singing "Moonriver.oh god!It's so big .Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" Jonah Falcon wrote a Tarzan like character called Hanock the Savage,which was basically himself trapped on a Island plateau with prehistoric life,where he fucks the natives -men and women with his big 13 inch dick.Instead of the Tarzan help of Kreegah Bundolo (beware I kill) ,it's whalla whalla killo willo (beware I fuck you with my 13 inches.).Hanock the Savage used his long penis to swing about the jungle,with his big cock,singing Tarzan Boy. Hanock the Savage even fucks a T Rex to death,while it's tied to noise trap.Hanock the Savage even meets a freakishly huge busted stripper Chelsea of The Jungle,who uses her 84 inch bust to conquer The natives. The whole narrative is good to British Tabloid television show imbeciles years later,back in civilization. They keep asking questions like"Is it big ? Wow ! You must duck everything that moves .Your dick must make you faint.Does your back hurt.? Did you really screw Donald Trump ? Wow,was his Asshole tight! Did you gay Madonna ? We are only like faggot shit !" Jonah Falcon then annally ducks both to death in stage.The whites haired moron screamer says "I Wanna cock! Big Cock" "God ! It also fucking big.Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" He often travels to Los Angeles and Europe, where he stays with friends and "admirers",56 and has accepted money for sex, saying, "I took $500 from a lady on the Upper East Side to pose in my underwear for Polaroids. This woman was known as Madame Zora . I've been offered $1,000 just to let someone suck it, and I'll say, 'Why not?' It's really about my ego. My ego is bigger than my sexuality.Bigger than my big dick." The man who paid $1,000 just to sucked it off was President Donald Trump,who said "God ! It also fucking big.Help me!I'm losing my mind.!"I Just might dump Milania Trump for it.I will make you the First Gentlemen." $1,000 was money owed to Trump Taj Mahal Hotel and Casino.One of the reason it bankrupt was Donald Trump offered $1,000 Jonah Falcon to let him suck his 13 inch cock weekly in a Trump Hotel room.He also would get tucked the rear,while in that room.No shark week here.Milania Trump would sometimes show up,too. Milania Trump was heard "God ! It also fucking big.Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" I Just might dump Donald Trump for it.I will make you the First Gentlemen." "1,000 just to let someone suck on it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump Real Estate made of Trump Bullshit. Mitch McConnell also sucked him off,having sucked many big cock in his career also in the same hotel room.John Bolton,Paul Ryan,Shawn Hannity,Chuck Wollery,James Woods,Todd Bass,Konya West and a bunch of other conservative retards (Conservitards) would up saying Wow.What a big big dick.Then Jonah Falcon would romance then until dawn.James Woods even paid $1,000,000 dollars to have Jonah fuck a horse in the ass.James Woods suck off the horses 14 inch cock,before the beast died of too much sex. "1,000 just to let someone suck on it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump Bingo Gaming International made of Trump Bullshit. Just before turning 27, Falcon resolved to renew his pursuit of his acting aspirations, attending acting workshops and standing in line at auditions, to obtain roles.6.He plans to portray a Name Bond,with the world's biggest dick.He also wants to play Superman and Han Solo both fucking big dicks. Superman screwing Lois Lane with his massively huge cock. Lois Lane "Oh God ! It also fucking big.Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" Superman screwing Lois Lane with his massively huge cock. Princess Leah "Oh God ! It also fucking big.Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" "1,000 just to let someone suck it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 again to bail out yet failing business.Trump Magazines made of horse meat. Falcon hosts an hour-long cable television call-in show8 devoted to the New York Yankees called Talkin' Yankees Hosted by Jonah Falcon, on MNN, a public-access cable television channel on Manhattan's Time Warner Cable.1213 His show is relentlessly prank-called by Sal Governale and Richard Christy of The Howard Stern Show.He threatened to tuck them up the asses until dead.Sal Governale and Richard Christy both said really.We love it.Bring it on.We will pay 1,000 just to let someone suck it and let us get tucked by it. 125 Falcon, a frequent guest on Stern's show, released a single with Adam Barta called "It's Too Big" and performed it with Barta on the show on June 19, 2013.14151613.He annually raped Howard Stern in the radio station toilet.Howard Stern was here screaming "God,it's too big.oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" "1,000 just to let someone suck it." He said. " I'm a big jerkoff anyway.The hero of all jerkoffs,like Donald Trump. " Donald Trump said daddy just lent me 1,000 . to bail out yet failing business.Trump Shakes made of horse meat. "oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" When Falcon appeared on The Daily Show17 on March 2, 2010, Samantha Bee attempted to convince Falcon to enter the pornography industry.18 He refused,1117 saying it would be "just the easy way out" and that he wish to pursue a more decent acting career.1817 In April 2011, he appeared on the TLC documentary series {strange}SEX.19 Samantha Bee was heard screaming "oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Falcon appeared in the 2013 mockumentary UnHung Hero.20 He has appeared as an extra on TV shows such as Melrose Place, The Sopranos and Law & Order. He also appeared in an uncredited role as a mental patient in the 2001 feature film A Beautiful Mind.He The cast of those shows was heard screaming "Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" Falcon has been unemployed for long periods,2111 but worked as Chief Editor for Stooge Gaming,run by all Six Stooges Moe ,Larry,Shemp,Curly,Joe and Curly Joe.And the newest Stooge Donald the Clown Trump-mascot of the Trump Restaurants..1013 Anatomy Falcon gained media attention after appearing in the 1999 HBO documentary,1022 (filmed by Meema Spadola521 and Thom Powers)22 Private Dicks: Men Exposed, in which 25 males were interviewed in the nude about their penises.62223 Rolling Stone published an article21 in 2003 that reported Falcon's penis as measuring 9.5 inches (24 cm) in length when flaccid and 13.5 inches (34 cm) in length when erect.6924 When becoming and being erect a large amount of blood flows to his penis and, according to Falcon, causes lightheadedness.17 He once went into a coma for six months. In January 2006, Falcon appeared in a documentary by UK Channel 4 called The World's Biggest Penis.9 Falcon appeared on The Daily Show17 on March 2, 2010, and stated that he can completely envelop a doorknob with his foreskin.9.He also bash down doors with huge cock,like Renny of Doc Savage. On July 9, 2012,25 Falcon said he was stopped by Transportation Security Administration officers in the San Francisco International Airport (SFO), due to the large bulge in his pants.26 According to Falcon, after passing through a metal detector and a body scanner, he was selected for additional screening,26 after which he was released and allowed to catch his flight.25 Air Port Security was heard screaming "Help me!I'm losing my mind.!" In 2014, Falcon agreed to donate his penis to the Icelandic Phallological Museum (The Penis Museum) after his death.16.Right next to Jesus Joeys Rasputin sized elephant cock and massive Einstein brain.Jesus Joe says he control minds with massively huge cock and brain.Rasputins sick is really just a horse dick,pretending to Rasputins massively huge cock.Donald Trump s duck is already there,in a tiny pickle jar. Personal life Falcon sometimes lives with his mother in New York City, in between jobs.527 In a 2003 interview, Falcon stated that his longest romantic relationship with a woman lasted for one year.That woman was Madame Zora.6 When interviewed by Out magazine,13 he identified his sexual orientation as bisexual.10.He has fucked Mike Millions,Dennis Petty,Keith Tolbert,Marcus Pierce,Marcus Christmas,Jesus Joey alias Jesus Josephine,Jesus Joe/Crazy Jesus Guy/White Trash Dracula/Josephine Brewster/Joseph Rodriguez once of Albaqueche,New Mexico,now living homeless up in the University of Pennsylvania. Jesus Joey "oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Mike Millions"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Dennis Petty"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Keith Tolbert"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Marcus Pierce"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Marcus Christmas"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!" Marcus Pierce"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind again at Jefferson Station.!" Jesus Josephine"oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.I am moving to New York and then Philadelphia.! "14 He has had sex with Freddy Frank and his 26 inch cock.Freddy Frank's screws Jonah Falcon and was heard screaming "oh god!It's so big .Help !I'm losing my mind.!"13 Jonah really choked to death trying consume Freddy Frank's massively huge26 inch cock.Paramedics pulled the 26 inche out of his mouth and extract ed an Apple Pie as well. Jonah Falcon is now dating Jesus Joey.Candy Thief of Albaqueche,New Mexico.The Lone Ranger and Tonto tracked the candy wrappers across the United States of America to Philadelphia. 14 https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Larry_Hama 15 https://www.comicartfans.com/gallerypiece.asp?piece=1489533 References Ed OutOut". Vol. 8 no. 1–6. Northwestern University: Out Pub., Incorporated. 1999. p. 124. ISSN 1062-7928.O'Boyle, Fragrance (2008). Irish Baby Names. Irish Baby Names. p. 85. ISBN 9780955805707.Robinson, Grace (2013). What I Really Think About Your Penis Size. Thought Catalog. p. 11. ISBN 9781625391186.Komal, Jasmine (2016). Penis Enlargement. Lulu. p. 26. ISBN 9781329945302.Trebay, Guy (October 1999). "There's just one thing you need to know about Jonah Falcon. 13.5 inches (and now you do)". Out. Here Publishing. 8 (4): 10, 83–85, 124–126, 130–132. ISSN 1062-7928.Kurson, Robert (June 12, 2003). "Mr. Big: Jonah Falcon's Giant Penis Problem". Rolling Stone. Wenner Media LLC (924). ISSN 0035-791X. Archived from the original on May 15, L'uomoL'uomo con il pene più grande del mondo: "Facevo sesso orale da solo"" (in Italian). Milano: Libero Quotindiano. 8 December 2015. ISSN 2531-6370. Archived from the original on 8 December 2016."Details". 26 (6–7). University of California: Details Publishing Company: 166. ISSN 0740-4921.Happer, Richard (2014). 365 Reasons To Be A Proud American: Amazing Achievements To Make You Feel Patriotic Every Day. JonesCat Publishing Limited. p. 6. ISBN 9780956242815.Park, Nam Cheol; Moon, Du Geon; Kim, Sae Wong (2016). Penile Augmentation. Springer. p. 20. ISBN 9783662467534.Luciana, Lettizzetto (2011). I dolori del giovane Walter (in Italian). Edizioni Mondadori. p. 84. ISBN 9788852017698.Wolf, Buck (January 3, 2010). "No Work for Man With Giant Sex Organ". AOL News. Archived from the original on January 30, 2010. Retrieved May 11, 2010.Kontranowski, Liberty (11 January 2011). "Meet Jonah Falcon, The Man With the World's Longest Penis". eDrugStore Company. ISSN 1099-0690. Archived from the original on 8 December 20It'sIt's The Penis Song". VH1. 10 May 2013. Archived from the original on 7 June 2013.Taller, Ingrid (9 May 2013). "Jonah Falcon: World's Biggest Dick". Rose Water Magazine. Archived from the original on 8 December 2016.Wolf, Buck (5 February 2014). "Jonah Falcon To Become Penis Museum's Most Outstanding Member (NSFW)". The Huffington Post. Archived from the original on 3 September 2016.Briner, Dave (2011). A Geek's Guide To Get Laid!: Have Sex Even If You're Fat, Ugly Or Worse!. Geek Guide Books. p. 18. ISBN 9780983540878.Bee, Samantha (2 March 2010). "Jonah Falcon Needs a Job". The Daily Show. Archived from the original on 8 April 2010."He's Very Well Hung: Is having a penis over 13 inches a blessing or a curse?". TLC. Archived from the original on 27 December 2016."Unhung Hero". Calgary International Film Festival. 2013. Archived from the original on August 2016.Miller, Jodi (2011). OMG! Guys: How to Survive 101 of the Most F'ed Dating Situations. Adams Media. p. 86. ISBN 9781440524998.Slade, Joseph W. (2001). "Pornography and Sexual Representation: A Reference Guide". 2. Greenwood Press: 410. ISBN 9780313315206.Pogue, Jim (December 1999). "Letters". Out. Here Publishing: 26. ISSN 1062-7928.Zubric, Wally (2012). The 'Men's Only' Book Of Toilet Trivia. Xlibris Corporation. pp. 27–28. ISBN 9781465305381.sourceCampbell, Andy (17 July 2012). "Jonah Falcon, Man With World's Largest Penis, Frisked By TSA At California Airport". The Huffington Post. Archived from the original on 18 May 2016.Cusack, Carmen M. (2015). Criminal Justice Handbook on Masculinity, Male Aggression, and Sexuality. Charles C Thomas Publisher. pp. 61, 63. ISBN 9780398081JonahJonah Falcon, Man With World's Largest Penis, Unemployed In New York". The Huffington Post. 25 May 2011. Archived from the original on 2 March 2Media Media related to Jonah Falcon at Wikimedia Commons External links Edit Jonah Falcon on IMDb Jonah Falcon on Twitter Jonah Falcon on Facebook